happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear/Trivia
General Trivia *The only female character he has yet to flirt with is Lammy. *According to the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, Disco Bear was the Frisbee champion of 1972. *In the episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's". The box has a 70's look to it, while the cereal (resembling Cheerios) is most likely unhealthy. It can also be seen in a wallpaper on the site along with Handy's cereal. *He is depicted as one of the wealthiest characters. *He also has a whole wardrobe, including a pair of blue leopard-pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit, and a leopard-pattern speedo. *Disco Bear is the only character who can enunciate real words, without making it hard to understand clearly. *Disco Bear seems to be friends with Flaky, despite (or maybe because of) him only flirting with her two times. *He is the only character with a voice who doesn't include any screaming voice clips in the See & Scream feature of the Third Strike DVD. *Giggles appears in every episode that Disco Bear survives in. *Disco Bear seems to have his own theme song. *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, he's capable of doing Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, and can also spin like him. *In his Halloween Smoochie, Disco Bear's last costume resembles Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit (the option itself titled Thrillah). Another tie to him is that they both love music and dancing. *His internet season 1 pop-up shows a quick version of the dance he did in Stayin' Alive. *Disco Bear starred in a short video called Disco Bears All. It is a short film about Disco Bear selling videos about how to get the ladies to like you. Warren Graff has stated that the video is fake, despite it having the exact same animation technique and having the Mondo Mini Shows title card at the opening. *He is similar to Cartoon Network's "Johnny Bravo" because they both seem fairly wealthy; both of them are egocentric and proud of themselves; they hit on females frequently, but almost never succeed in getting with them and usually end up injured; and both of them have a very long and perfect hair (though their hairstyles are very different), which they take very serious when it comes to looking good. Another Cartoon Network he shares a lot of similarities to is Tobias, from "The Amazing World of Gumball" both have puffy hair, both constantly hit on female characters despite the girls showing no interest or not noticing, and they have both gotten harshly rejected or made fun of by girls. Both characters also have a big ego when it comes to themselves. He is also like Glenn Quagmire from the hit sitcom "Family Guy" and Brock in the "Pokemon" anime for similar reasons. 2 out of these four characters seem to like dancing. Design *He is the only character to have chest hair, as seen in the episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. *He is the second character (after Lumpy) to have nipples. *Disco Bear is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Flippy, The Mole,Russell, Lammy, Pop, and Lumpy. *He is sometimes mistaken for a lion (because of his afro color and growling). *The first and, so far, only time he was bald was in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Disco Bear doesn't have a tail, which is odd as real bears have tails (though small and stubby ones). Episode Statistics *Disco Bear has appeared in some internet series and TV series episodes with Lumpy. If Disco Bear has a starring role, Lumpy has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. If Lumpy has a starring role, Disco Bear has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, Nutty, and The Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. Handy dies in all three episodes, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty and Lumpy die in two episodes. Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, and The Mole survive all of the episodes. *In the TV series, he doesn't appear in Deep Six, Ten Speed, and Series of Twelve. *He is the only character to be shown only once in the first internet season. *''Sea What I Found'' and A Vicious Cycle are the only episodes in which Disco Bear appears without any female characters. *All three of his appearances in Internet Season 3 are very brief. Splendid stars in two of them. Kills and Deaths *He has the worst survival rate out of the bear characters. **He also ironically is the last of the bear characters to die. *Disco Bear and Splendid are the only characters to have no debatable deaths. *Disco Bear's deaths mostly involve his head, impalement, or explosions. *Disco Bear's injuries mostly involve getting burned. *Disco Bear is the seventeenth character to die in the TV series, the eighteenth in the Internet series and has never died the shorts. *''Ipso Fatso'' is the only episode where Disco Bear's death isn't caused by another character. *Disco Bear is the only character to never kill another character since the TV series. *Disco Bear is the first character to die in Wishy Washy, As You Wish, and Double Whammy. He dies last in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and Ipso Fatso. *He dies in every Season 2 episode he appears in. *He is the only character who rarely survives not to die at least once in Season 1. *If one ignores the fact that Disco Bear is a constant dancer, he would be the only character to die in every job where he is seen holding an occupation. *He survives 7 of the 30 episodes he appears in (8 if one counts Dream Job). *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Disco Bear is one of the few characters to star in a sole cause episode and survive. The others are Cub and Nutty. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Disco Bear is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Cub, and Mime. *He is one of the many characters who have not killed a generic tree friend. *His most frequent victim is Lumpy. *Disco Bear always kills Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy in the same episodes. *He is the first victims of Flaky and Nutty (along with every other character except Lammy). *He is the first victim of Lifty and Shifty in the TV series. He is also the first character to be killed by them as a duo in the TV series. *''Ipso Fatso'' is Disco Bear's most famous episode he has starred in so far, because of his high kill count ofSniffles, Nutty, Russell, Handy, Cub, Cuddles and Lumpy. *Disco Bear is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are:Toothy, Cub, Cuddles, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, (Debatably) Lammy and Mime. Superlatives *Disco Bear is one of three characters to wear some kind of foot wear. The other characters are Cuddles and Russell. *Disco Bear is one of two characters to regularly be seen with human-like hair. The other character is Cro-Marmot. *He is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Handy,Petunia, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, The Mole, Lammy, Mime and Flippy. *He is one of the characters known for their excessive eating habits. The others are Nutty and Lumpy. *Disco Bear is one of the characters to wear pants, along with Russell and Lumpy. *He's one of the five characters who never appear in all three segments of a TV series episode, the other four being Splendid, Handy, Russell and Nutty. *Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels, Lifty and Shifty, and Fliqpy are the only characters to have female enemies. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia